


She Looks Like You

by rainforestgeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baby, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforestgeek/pseuds/rainforestgeek
Summary: Marinette's been gone from school for a week. Chat Noir hasn't seen Ladybug in that time either. Alya's happy to give Adrien some answers.





	She Looks Like You

Six days. It had been six days since he’d seen Marinette _or_ Ladybug.

It felt like bad luck that both girls vanished at the same time. Sure, there hadn’t been an akuma in the time since, but Ladybug hadn’t shown up for any patrols. And that last battle she didn’t even wait to pound it before taking off like the ghosts were chasing her.

It felt like too much of a coincidence, and Adrien began to entertain a thought he hadn’t dared to in the past year since getting his Miraculous. The thought terrified him.

He walked into class Friday morning to find Marinette’s seat empty - again. That in itself wasn’t strange for someone so chronically late, but she’d been absent all week.

Adrien turned around. “Alya, do you know where Marinette is?”

“At home. She took a week off to help her parents.”

“Why? Is something wrong?”

“Nope. Baby’s fine, Mama D-C is fine, it’s just been a little crazy.”

Adrien looked at her blankly. “What are you talking about?”

Understanding dawned across Alya’s face. “Oh. She didn’t tell you? Marinette just got a little sister! Here, I’ve got a photo somewhere.” Alya swiped over her phone and showed him the screen. He had to crane his head to get a good look.

He stared at a picture of a bright pink infant swaddled tightly in a striped baby blanket that Adrien would bet his career Marinette had knitted herself. Her eyes were scrunched shut and she had thick, messy black hair.

“Do babies normally have that much hair?” _What the hell, Adrien, why is that your first response?_

Alya shrugged. “I guess it depends. My sisters didn’t. You know, I’m bringing Mari’s homework over to her after school, if you want to come with.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t want to intrude on the family...”

She waved her hand in a _don’t be silly_ kind of motion. “I’m sure Marinette would love to see you. And I have a feeling her parents won’t mind either of us stopping by for a bit.”

“Okay. Sure. I just have to let my driver know first.”

“Sweet.”

* * *

“Hi, Mssr. Dupain!” A little bell chimed when Alya opened the bakery door.

Marinette’s father finished helping a customer then greeted them warmly. “Marinette’s upstairs in the apartment right now. Adrien! I haven’t seen you here in a while.”

“Yeah, I’ve been busy. Congratulations on the new baby.”

Mssr. Dupain smiled broadly. “Thank you, son. She’s a cutie all right. Go on upstairs, I have more customers to help.” He turned his attention to the couple who just walked in. “Hello, welcome! What can I get for you today?”

Alya led him through the back of the store. He’d only been here a couple of times before, but Alya seemed to know the building like the back of her hand.

They found Marinette in the living room, curled up on the couch with an infant in her arms. Alya strolled right to her, completely at home, and plopped onto the couch with a gentle kiss to the baby’s forehead.

“Is your mom asleep?”

“Yeah. She needs the rest, so we gotta keep it down.” Marinette looked up from the baby for the first time and immediately belied her own point by letting loose a loud, surprised squeak. She clamped her mouth shut and her face turned pink.

“H-hi Adrien! Why - what you - um, hi.”

Adrien smiled and took a seat. “Hey, Marinette. I didn’t know you got a baby sister.”

“Well I guess, that’s - she’s only six days old. I actually almost missed the birth on Saturday.”

“That would’ve sucked. Why were you so busy?” Adrien couldn’t help but push a little. He was growing surer and surer of his theory but he needed to dig for more evidence. He needed to be certain.

“Just, um, things.” Marinette yawned before she could come up with a more convincing story. Alya rubbed her friend’s neck a bit.

“Was that the day of the last akuma sighting?”

“I think - yes, yes. My dad was trying to keep my mom from finding out. She had enough to think about.”

He decided to stop pressing. He sat down on Marinette’s other side and leaned over to look at the baby. She was less wrinkly and red than in Alya’s photograph. Bright blue eyes looked vaguely up at him as she wriggled. “What’s her name?”

“Paige. Paige Eliana Dupain-Cheng.”

“She looks like you.” Adrien reached out without thinking. She just looked so soft. Before he knew it Paige wrapped her little hand around his finger. _Whoa, this baby has a tight grip. How do such minuscule fingers contain so much strength?_

Adrien glanced up at Marinette. He couldn’t believe he’d never seen the obvious resemblance before. _If I’m right, just like your sister._

“Do you want to hold her?”

“What?”

“Do you want to hold her?” Marinette did not look like she was joking.

“I’ve never held a baby before, Marinette.”

“There’s nothing to it,” Alya said. “You put her head in your elbow. Support her butt with your hand and just use your other arm to hold her in place.”

Marinette carefully handed over the baby while Adrien did his best to copy the position of her arms. He didn’t know what he expected, but holding a newborn was kind of frightening. Paige was all compact, curled up body heat that squirmed in his hold. It made him extremely aware that he was the only thing between her and the merciless pull of gravity. He couldn’t believe Marinette trusted him enough with such a task.

But _god,_ she was so _cute._

He heard the click of Alya snapping a picture with her phone. “That is too adorable.”

Marinette’s phone went off, but she ignored it. She was giving Adrien the softest look he’s ever seen. A little like her mind was a million miles away.

“You’re going to be a great big sister, Marinette,” he told her.

She blushed. “Thanks, Adrien.”


End file.
